


spades to start (then play the one that's on his heart)

by dollydolittle



Series: call a spade a spade (and his heart a knave) [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a wild card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spades to start (then play the one that's on his heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass is the property of Lewis Carroll and Disney.

*

When the Queen started bellowing about her missing tarts, Kris simply sighed, picked up his staff, and headed out of the castle and onto the grounds. He didn’t need Danny glaring at him and tapping his pocket watch in a threatening manner to do his job.  
  
Not that he knew how he wound up with Jack duty in the first place. He was just a Four, after all, and a Spade at that. The fickleness of the Heart family was beyond him on a good day, but that was just the way the deck was shuffled. Kris had drawn a crap hand and he’d have to play with it.  
  
Folding wasn’t an option. Not without losing his head. And Kris was rather attached to his head.  
  
Knowing where the Jack was wasn’t the problem. It was merely finding him that gave Kris the trouble.  
  
The rosebushes were gone. The Queen had had them banished after the Allison incident, and now there was a hedge maze. Kris detested hedge mazes. He had a tendency to get lost in them if he didn’t have a map, and the Ace of Clubs had informed him that the Jack of Hearts had already checked the map out of the Archives. Therefore, it was unavailable and Kris would simply have to wait until it had been returned.  
  
Aces were a rather pompous and unhelpful lot, Kris had found. He stared morosely at the entrance to the maze, drove the end of his staff into the ground and walked in. After a few turns, Kris could still see the tip of his staff above the greenery and he breathed a little sigh of relief. A focal point was always an advantage when trying to find his way back.  
  
First, though, he had to find the Jack.  
  
It didn’t take him as long as he’d thought it would.  
  
“Must you always run wild?” Kris asked, exasperated, when he came upon the Jack in the center of the maze.  
  
Adam looked up at him, expression innocent. “You are mistaken, my good Four, I am not running at all.”  
  
That was true. He seemed, in fact, to be pretty stationary. “The Queen is angry.”  
  
“She would be,” Adam replied, making no move to get up, “I stole her tarts.”  
  
“Are you going to return them?”  
  
Adam grinned in a very Cheshire-like manner and shook his head. “Shan’t.”  
  
Kris sighed, for it was a day for sighs, and crossed his arms over his monochromatic uniform. “I thought you were on a diet.”  
  
“Did I say _I_ was going to _eat_ them?” Adam inquired.  
  
Kris blinked, because Adam was sitting on a blanket with a basket full of tarts, and the situation really only seemed to lend itself to a picnic. “If you’re not going to eat them, then why did you take them?”  
  
The Jack shrugged, velvet jacket tightening on wide shoulders, and regarded Kris with bright blue eyes. “Why are the borogroves all mimsy?” he countered.  
  
“You, sir, are a knave,” Kris said back, most disgruntled. The answer was unknowable and Adam knew it well.  
  
“Quite,” Adam concurred pleasantly, “Will you sit?” He sat, because there was nothing else to do. “Tart?” Adam offered.  
  
“Blackberry, please.”  
  
A tart was suddenly in front of his face and Kris, wide-eyed, met Adam’s gaze. “You didn’t bring plates?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Highly uncivilized,” Kris commented, absently taking a bite. “You didn’t plan this escapade very well.”  
  
“It was spur of the moment,” Adam murmured, plucking another tart from his basket, “A whim, if you will.”  
  
The tart was cherry. “You shouldn’t hang out with Matt anymore,” Kris said decidedly, licking filling and bits of pastry from Adam’s fingers. “He is a mad influence.”  
  
“But he makes such lovely hats for me,” Adam lamented. He was wearing a rather stunning crimson top hat at the moment, Kris would admit. “And he throws the best unbirthday parties. You know how I adore unbirthday parties.”  
  
Adam’s face was woeful and Kris sighed and gave in. “I do enjoy his tea…” he trailed off, and Adam, beaming, stuck a gooseberry tart in his mouth.  
  
“You are my favorite,” he announced as Kris swallowed.  
  
The sun was setting and Kris was getting full. He let Adam feed him one last strawberry tart and then stood. He spun slowly, and could not see the top of his staff. A grunt escaped and he looked down at the Jack, who was staring up at him. “I hope you still have the map,” he stated.  
  
“I think it was stolen.” Kris glared. “A pink hedgehog was the culprit, I believe. In cahoots with a blue flamingo.”  
  
“Adam.”  
  
Adam sighed, for it was his turn to do so, and rose. He looked down upon Kris now, empty picnic basket in hand, and asked, somewhat plaintively, “Must we go back?”  
  
“Yes,” Kris replied, “I am afraid we must.” He took the basket from the Jack and grimaced at the crumbs in the bottom.  
  
“Am I such a trial, my dear Four?”  
  
Kris met his eyes and froze, for the expression in them was solemn and serious and not at all Jack-like. “You are what you are, Adam. You are my Heart to look after.” It was not much more than a whisper, this confession. “I would not have you any other way.”  
  
Adam smiled, softer than his customary grin, but still crazy and wide. “I am glad,” he said, “for this Heart is unchanging.”  
  
Their walk back was unhurried, Adam kept one hand upon the maze and one in Kris’ grasp and soon enough the rest of the garden sprawled before them, lights from the castle gleaming close by. He could hear the shuffle of feet as the Royal Deck patrolled the grounds and he let out one last sigh for the night.  
  
“Thank you for the picnic.”  
  
Adam grinned, all dazzling white, “It was utterly romantic.” And then he kissed Kris and it was very lovely. “You taste like strawberries,” Adam informed him dreamily.  
  
The memory of the Queen’s rage came back to him, and here he was, kissing the thief of tarts and holding all the evidence. “It was,” Kris agreed, “quite worth losing my head over.”  
  
“Nonsense,” the Jack said, kissing him once more, “I am quite attached to your head, Kris.”  
  
*  
end

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix from Jerakeen and birddi: [ spades to start (then play the one that's on his heart)](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/55882.html)


End file.
